danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Léon
thumb|ימין|לאון (בצרפתית: Léon, נודע גם בשם "המנקה", "המקצוען", או "לאון המקצוען") הוא סרט קולנוע משנת 1994 שנכתב ובוים על ידי הבמאי הצרפתי לוק בסון. בסרט מככבים ז'אן רנו, גארי אולדמן, ונטלי פורטמן בתפקידה הראשי הראשון. סיווג :IMDb: Crime | Drama | Thriller דירוג : 8.6 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 8.6/10 from 532,304 users Metascore: 64/100 Reviews: 772 user | 143 critic | 12 from Metacritic.com עלילת הסרט לאון (ז'אן רנו) הוא מתנקש קר רוח ובודד המתגורר באזור "איטליה הקטנה" במנהטן, ניו יורק. הוא מקדיש את עיקר זמנו לאימונים ולהתנקשויות בשירותו של מאפיונר איטלקי בשם טוני (דני איילו) הפועל מהמסעדה "Supreme Macaroni Company". בזמנו הפנוי הוא מבלה בצפייה בסרטים מוזיקליים ישנים של ג'ין קלי. באחד הימים הוא פוגש את מתילדה (נטלי פורטמן), ילדה בת 12 המתגוררת עם משפחתה המתעללת בדירה סמוכה. לאחר שסוכנים מושחתים של הרשות למלחמה בסמים (DEA) בראשות נורמן סטאנספילד (גארי אולדמן הורגים את בני משפחתה של מתילדה, אוסף אותה לאון לביתו. כאשר מתילדה מגלה שלאון הוא רוצח שכיר היא מבקשת ממנו לקחת אותה תחת חסותו ולאמן אותה על מנת שתוכל לנקום את מות אחיה הקטן. בתמורה היא מציעה לנהל את משק הבית וללמד את לאון קרוא וכתוב. לאון מקבל את ההצעה והשניים מתחילים לעבוד יחדיו ומפתחים בהדרגה מערכת יחסים קרובה של אב-ובת. לאחר שמתילדה רוכשת ניסיון וביטחון היא עוקבת אחרי סטאנספילד למשרדו כדי לנסות לחסלו. סטאנספילד לוכד אותה, אולם לאון שעמד על כוונותיה, חודר לבניין הרשות למלחמה בסמים, מחסל כמה מאנשיו של סטאנספילד, ומחלצה בשלום. סטאנספילד הזועם מגיע אל טוני ומחלץ ממנו תוך עינוי את מקום הימצאו של לאון. באחד הימים, כאשר מתילדה שבה מקניות, יחידה של משטרת ניו יורק שנשלחה על ידי סטאנספילד לוכדת אותה ומנסה לפרוץ לדירתו של לאון. לאון מפתיע את הצוות, תופס את אחד מאנשיו ומחזיקו כבן ערובה לצורך שחרורה של מתילדה. לאחר שהם נכנסים לדירה, לאון מסיר את הכיסוי מפתח אוורור המטבח ומבקש ממתילדה להימלט דרכו למקום מבטחים. באותו הרגע משוגרת רקטה אל תוך הדירה. בהמולה שנוצרת בעקבות הפיצוץ לאון מתגנב החוצה כשהוא מחופש לאיש יחידת המשטרה. בדרכו החוצה סטאנספילד מבחין בו, עוקב אחריו בלאט ויורה בגבו. סטאנספילד מתקרב אל לאון הגוסס בתוך שלולית של דמו שלו ומציג את עצמו. לאון נותן לסטאנספילד "מתנה ממתילדה" - נצרה של רימון יד. סטאנספילד פותח את מעילו של לאון ומגלה שם חומרי נפץ רבים; הפיצוץ העז הורג את שניהם ומרעיד את הבניין. בתום הסרט מתילדה שבה לבית הספר ונוטעת את הצמח בו טיפל לאון לאורך הסרט (וכונה על ידו "חברי הטוב ביותר") בחצר בית הספר על מנת שיכה שורשים. מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Leone "Léon" Montana (Jean Reno) is a hitman (or "cleaner", as he refers to himself) living a solitary life in New York City's Little Italy. His work comes from a mafioso named Tony (Danny Aiello), who operates from the "Supreme Macaroni Company" restaurant. Léon spends his idle time engaging in calisthenics, nurturing a houseplant that early on he describes as his "best friend",3 and (in one scene) watching old Gene Kelly musicals. One day, Léon sees Mathilda Lando (Natalie Portman), a twelve-year-old girl who is smoking a cigarette and sporting a black eye. Mathilda lives with her dysfunctional family in an apartment down the hall. Her abusive father and self-absorbed stepmother have not noticed that Mathilda stopped attending class at her school for troubled girls. Mathilda's father (Michael Badalucco) attracts the ire of corrupt DEA agents, who have been paying him to stash cocaine in his apartment. After they discover some of the drugs missing, DEA agents storm the building, led by sharply dressed drug addict Norman Stansfield (Gary Oldman). Gary Oldman as Norman Stansfield During the raid, Stansfield quickly becomes unhinged and murders Mathilda's entire family one by one, except for Mathilda, who was missing only because she was out shopping. Mathilda returns from her shopping trip as the group cleans up the carnage, and realizes what happened just in time to continue down the hall, where she desperately knocks on her neighbour's door. A reluctant Léon gives her shelter. Mathilda quickly discovers that Léon is a "cleaner", or hitman. She begs him to take care of her and to teach her his skills as a cleaner. She wants to avenge the murder of her four-year-old brother, telling Léon that he was the only one of her family she loved. Léon shows her how to use guns, including a scoped rifle. In return, she runs his errands, cleans his apartment, and teaches him how to read. Several times Mathilda tells Léon "I love you", but he offers no response. Then one day after Mathilda has learned how to shoot, she fills a bag with guns from Léon's collection and sets out to kill Stansfield. She bluffs her way into the DEA office by posing as a delivery girl, only to be ambushed by Stansfield in a bathroom. Mathilda learns from Stansfield and one of his men that Léon has killed one of the corrupt DEA agents in Chinatown that morning. Léon, after discovering her plan in a note left for him, rescues Mathilda, shooting two more of Stansfield's men in the process. Stansfield, now enraged that Léon has killed more of his men, goes to find Tony, then beats him to find out where Léon is. When Mathilda returns home from grocery shopping, an NYPD ESU team sent by Stansfield takes her hostage and attempts to infiltrate Léon's apartment. Léon ambushes the ESU team and grabs Mathilda. Back in his apartment, Léon creates a quick escape for Mathilda by smashing a hole in an air shaft. He reassures her and tells her that he loves her and that she has given him "a taste for life", moments before the police come for him. In the chaos that follows, Léon sneaks out of the apartment building disguised as a wounded ESU officer. He goes unnoticed save for Stansfield, who recognizes him and follows him downstairs, sneaks up behind him, and shoots him in the back. As Léon falls, he places an object in Stansfield's hands that he says is "from Mathilda", and dies. Opening his hands to see the object, Stansfield discovers that it is the pin from a grenade. He then opens Léon's vest to find a cluster of active grenades, which detonate moments later, the huge explosion killing him instantly. Mathilda heads to Tony's place as Léon had instructed her before he died. Tony reveals to Mathilda that Léon instructed him to give his money to her if anything happened to him. He offers to hold the money and provide it to her on an allowance basis, on account of her youth. Mathilda asks Tony to give her a job, insisting that she can "clean" like Léon. Tony angrily shouts he "ain't got no work for a 12-year-old kid." He tells Mathilda she should "forget all this craziness" and return to school. Mathilda meets with the headmistress, who readmits her but insists she stop telling lies. Mathilda confesses the true reason for her absence. Mathilda then walks into a field near the school with Léon's houseplant in hand. She digs a hole and plants it, as she had told Léon he should, to give it roots. קטגוריה:סרטים צרפתיים קטגוריה:סרטי פעולה